Tom and Jerry: I hate you, Then I love you
by Corinna Wilde
Summary: Our favorite cat and mouse team are back, but the pair will have to answer the big question. Are they friends, or more? Find out what happens.
1. A Not So Normal Day

Chapter 1: A Not So Normal Day.

It was a normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, a cat was chasing a mouse around the house. For Thomas Jasper Cat, racing after Jeremiah Jix Mouse was just a part of his day. He'd never known any different and grew up disliking the small brown mouse. The same could be said for Jerry, he enjoyed the thrill of outwitting Tom and thwarting his plan, usually coming out on top in the end.

The pair had spent hours, days, years playing the cat and mouse game. Though there were moments the pair teamed up, but it was only when there was no way for them to handle the situation on their own. It was in these brief times that one could assume they actually cared for one another. But how deep did their friendship go was the real question?

Tom swung the broom left to right, knocking over another lamp. He frowned and watched as Jerry scampered under the couch and to his hole along the wall. Down on all fours, Tom peered in the hole, knowing the mouse was close. He reached a paw in and felt around the space, feeling a chair, bed and other tiny objects.

From above, Jerry moved a picture aside and wacked Tom on the head with a hammer, knocking him. With a grin Jerry went back inside, knowing Tom was no longer a danger to him.

When Tom awoke he rubbed his tender head, feeling a small bump. He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, only to find the food was gone and a trail of crumbs led to Jerry's mouse hole. With a gasp, he rushed to see if anything had been left, but to his utter horror, the fridge was bare.

"Thomas!" came the voice of his owner.

The feet of a woman came in the room, seeing the place was a mess and finding Tom standing by the opened fridge.

"Thomas! What have you done now!?" screamed the woman. "I leave for a few hours and now the food is gone, the house is a mess, and what happened to my lamp? I swear this is getting ridiculous, out of hand."

Tom could never explain how the disaster occurred, so his owners always thought he made the mess. He shrank as she went on, pointing a finger at his face.

"Tonight you sleep outside." said the woman.

She picked him up and carried him to the back door. All the while Jerry waved bye to him, only adding to Tom's anger. Before he could react, he was tossed out the door and sent tumbling off the porch and into the grass. After the door was slammed shut, Tom sat up and dug his claws into the ground, shaking one fist at the house.

He wasn't alone outside, for a dog house was in the corner of the yeard. Its occupant was a dog and pup by the name of Spike and Tyke.

Tyke yipped and tugged on Tom's tail, happy to have the cat around. Spike came out of his house and saw he and his son weren't alone.

"Well, what did ya do now, Tom?" asked Spike. "Ya can't seem to stay out of trouble, if it's not the house, it's my boy yer buggin'."

Hering his name, Tyke glanced up from Tom to his dad, giving a small yip. Tom rolled his eyes, knowing Spike was another Jerry had fooled into thinking he was always the victim. He folded his arms and went to walk away, dragging Tyke alone with him.

"Hey, ya wanna talk 'bout it? I might not like ya, but I'm at least willin' to hear ya out. Come on pussycat, sit." said Spike. "All right son, leave Tom alone, he's not in the mood to be yer chew toy."

Spike sat and patted for Tom to join him. With a sigh, Tom sat and saw Tyke sit by his father.

"Ah, that's my boy," said Spike. After he patted Tike he turned his attention to Tom. "Now, is there somethin' ya want to say? Somethin' ya want to get off yer chest?"

Tom pointed to the house and pulled his ears out, so he would look more mouse-like. Spike understood and nodded, knowing it was Jerry that had him so out of sorts.

"Look pussycat, I can't tell ya what to do, but if ya hate bein' thrown out like this, hate bein' around the mouse, the answer to yer problem is simple," said Spike.

Tom gave him a skeptical glance, not following him.

"What I'm sayin' is, leave," said Spike. "If things are so bad, if ya can't take it, go. I know ya got a group of pals ya hang around with, I'm sure they'd love for ya to join them. Life's too short to be miserable, so go live, have fun. When was the last time ya did somethin' for yerself, did somethin' just for the sake of it?"

Tom thought it over, he'd never left home and never even thought it was an option. He would once in a while pull an all-nighter, laughing and partying with Butch and the gang.

"Well till ya decide, yer welcome to sleep on my house, it's kinda cool tonight," said Spike.

Tom jumped up and nuzzled down, hearing Spike tuck Tike in. The stars were bright and the moon was full, leaving the shadows stretch across the ground. Tom saw the lights in the house shut off as his mistress went to bed. He too felt sleep overcome him and drifted off.

The next day he was allowed in but was warned to behave himself or he would be put outside again Once his owner left, Jerry was up to his old tricks, taunting and trying to bait Tom. Tome used to this, for once in his life, he had a plan and was two steps ahead of the mouse. With a wave of his paw, Tom walked over Jerry to get breakfast. He drank all his milk and ate his food, ignoring Jerry.

Jerry seeing his taunts had no effect, he went up and sat across from Tom. Tom simply lapped the milk and was lost in thought, leaving Jerry confused. No matter how hard Jerry tried, Tom paid him no attention, only leaving the room. Jerry scratched his head, seeing Tom gather a few things here and there. Curious he followed and had to move as Tom came back out of the room, holding a bag of stuff. Jerry tugged Tom's tail, wanting to know where he was going. Tom stopped and yanked his tail from Jerry's paws, frowning down at him.

Tom:

"Last night I had time to think, about what happened yesterday, How I've been wasting my life, letting you ruin it, We've known each other since we were young, sometimes it feels forever, Why we hate each other I don't know, must be instinct, So I'm packing all my stuff, I've had enough, Don't try to stop me, get out of my way,"

"I case you and do my best, you put my nerves to the test, Should I say the rest or stop leave you here, I know I'm right you are so wrong, Why'd it take me so darn long, to figure it out, I just need some time to myself,"

"So you finally see, and now wanna talk to me, There was never a we, it was only you or me, Why don't you let it be, and scurry on home, I wanna be alone, so be gone,"

"I case you and do my best, you put my nerves to the test, Should I say the rest or stop leave you here, I know I'm right you are so wrong, Why'd it take me so darn long, to figure it out, I just need some time to myself."

Tom stood in the door and gave one last look. Jerry stood dumbfounded as Tom walked out and slammed the door shut. With wide eyes, Jerry ran after Tom, hoping through the mail slot. How funny was it, a mouse chasing after a cat, usually it was the other way around.

Jerry ran, seeing Tom's tail swept as he walked. Tom turned the corner of the street and was gone, leaving Jerry alone. Jerry went as fast and far as he could before it would be too dangerous to go any further. He stood for a moment, thinking, asking himself what had happened. Sure he and Tom had a rocky relationship, but that didn't mean he wanted him gone or out of his life. It was in that moment that he realized life without Tom was lonely, for apart from his family, he had very few friends.

"Tom.," whispered Jerry. "Come back."

He's waited too long to speak, and now all he could do was lower his head and go back home. He hoped it would be like the time when he tried to leave for the city. To which he ended up returning home, missing it and Tom. He waited and waited, listening for the sound of the door, but no sound was heard. As he lay in bed, the thought of Tom kept running through his head.

Jerry:

"It's amazing to me, how we lived life this way, Barely speaking a word, you were rarely heard, With just one look, that's all it took, For me to know what you felt,"

"Your yellow-green eyes, your facial expression, Your white blue fur, I need your attention, I was envious of the girls, now I must confess, It's so powerful, when you say nothing at all,"

"Patiently I wait in the wall for a call, or to hear your footsteps come down the hall, When I don't see you I want to ball, for life's not fun without you at all,"

"Your yellow-green eyes, your facial expression, Your white blue fur, I need your attention, I was envious of the girls, now I must confess, It's so powerful, when you say nothing at all,"

"I kept it all in, for I knew it was a sin, how could you and I have ever been, Why would you let me in, after what I've done, It's so powerful, when we say nothing at all."

The next morning Jerry woke and pocked his head out, seeing Yom's bed was bare. He heard footsteps and saw the woman set food out for Tom. She left shortly after going to work, assuming the cat was around the house. Jerry walked around and didn't know what to do with himself. He could raid the fridge, but there was so adventure in it, no cat to come and stop him. He spent the day listening to music or staring at Tom's bed, wishing for his cat to come home. Wait, his? Since when was that dimwitted cat his?

That evening the woman returned and found the food untouched.

"Thomas, where are you, I left your favorite," called the woman. "Thomas?"

She went outside and only found Spike playing with Tyke. She went back in and searched the house, checking under the furniture, the closets, everywhere she thought he might be. With no luck, she went back in and decided to wait. Jerry did the same as the woman, worried and wondered where Tom had gotten to.


	2. Time Apart

Chapter 2: Time Apart.

Tom made his way to where he knew his friends were. There they were, sitting in a circle around some trash cans. When Tom wasn't around Butch seemed to be the leader of the group of cats. There was an orange cat, Lighting. A brown cat with a red toupee, Meathead. Topsy, a gray/brown kitten. All of which were laughing and talking.

"Hey, look, fellas, it's Tom!" exclaimed Meathead.

The others turned and smiled when Tom came over to join them.

"Pull up a seat pal," said Topsy.

"How ya been?" asked Lightning.

"We were wonderin' when ya'd show yer ugly mug," laughed Butch. He slapped Tom on the back. "It's great to have my second in command back and ready for action. So how's life been, Spike given ya any trouble?"

Tom shook his head and set his bag of stuff by his side. The item caught their attention and they were curious about what had happened to their friend.

"What's with the bag?" asked Topsy.

"Yeah, is everything all right?" wondered Meathead.

Tom shook his head and Butch raised a paw to keep the others silent.

"All ya fools stop... Ain't it clear why he's here," said Butch. "Let me guess, mousy given ya a hard time?"

Tom nodded and the group shook their heads.

"I tell ya, you're better off without 'em, he was nothin' but trouble... Always makin' a mess and puttin' it on ya, just ain't right at all," said Lightning.

"Yeah, shame someone don't slip him some poison." mussed Butch.

Tom only leaned on his paw, sighing deeply.

"Don't you worry Tom, you're with us now, and we'll show ya a good time," said Butch. "Come on boys, let's show him a better life."

"Yeah!" shouted the others.

Butch:

"Ya've been put through some hard times, now it's time, for an out, That's where we come in, where have, ya been Tom,

"So come on, (Come on) we've got lots to do, So come on, (Come on) there are sights to see, Just trust in me, me, I won't let you down, Tonight, the town is our's to own,"

"Cuz, you spent too much time at home, Left all on yer own, You spent too much time with that mouse, Time to get out of the house, the house tonight, Time to get out of the house, the house, say goodbye to that mouse."

They stood and went arm in arm to the back of a supermarket, climbing through the vent to get in. Once inside they made their way to the frozen department, taking some food and a few gallon jugs of milk.

Tom tapped Butch on the shoulder, never being the type to steal.

"What's wrong Tom? Haven't ya ever wondered how we survived out here? I mean what did ya think, we dug through garbage?" said Butch.

"Don't worry Tom, we only take what we need," added Lightning. "Besides, the humans won't miss it too much."

With there loot close, they left as easily as they came in. Back to the alley, they went, sitting around a small fire. Tom hadn't hung out with his friends for a while and decided to just roll with it. He wasn't a street cat, so what they did was their business.

"So Tom, met any girls?" asked Meathead.

"He would be with Toodles if it wasn't for Butch," quipped Lightning.

"Hey, if it wasn't for the mouse, I'd never have met Toodles," shot back Butch. "Tom knows it wasn't my fault, it was that darn mouse who interfered. Right brother, ya know I would never do such a thing?"

Tom nodded and patted Butch on the shoulder.

"There now, we're good," said Butch.

"Well it seems every time we try to find a girl for ya, they always wind up falling for one of us," said Topsy.

"Yeah, ain't you and Toodles thinkin' about settling down there, Butch?" asked Meathead. "I mean, ya can't visit her a few times and expect her to stay true to ya."

"Yeah, we want a nice litter, but to tell ya the truth fellas... I don't know the first thing about bein' a parent. I mean my own father left when I was still inside my own ma. How can I expect to be good when I never had one to set an example for me,"

Tom wasn't much of a role model to kittens, but he had pup-sat for Spike, earning the Bulldogs trust and friendship. He had even raised a duck on his own, realizing if he could do such things, his pal Butch could surely do the same. He rested his paw on Butch, giving him a smile and look of assurance.

"Tom's right, if you can lead a group like us, then I'm sure you and Toodles can raise a litter," said Lightning.

"Thanks, guys, ya always know just what to say," said Butch. "And Tom, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Tom smiled and felt at home, thinking with them was where he truly belonged. Days seemed to fly by as he made himself at home on the streets, going and doing as his pals did. He had never seen the city at night and was amazed, gazing in awe at his surroundings. However, over time he felt something, as if he were missing something.

His change in mood didn't go unnoticed by the group, and they quickly caught on as to why he was behaving differently.

"Hey any of you guys notice something is off about Tom," said Topsy. "I mean he seems restless, twitchy... Do you think he's ill?"

"I don't think he's sick, but look at him," said Lightning. "He moves around a lot in his sleep."

"Maybe he's chasing the mouse," added Meated. "I mean what else would he be dreaming about."

"Should we ask if he's okay?" wondered Topsy.

"He'd tell us if something were bothering him, right?" inquired Lightning.

"Boys keep it down, you'll wake him," said Butch.

No sooner had they stopped when Tom sat up, rubbing his eyes. He saw the group staring at him and hoped they didn't figure it out. The truth was, he was becoming homesick. He missed his old bed, the food, the woman, and even the darn mouse. He joined them and wondered what they'd get into that evening, as it always seemed to be something different. There was a silence and Tom coughed into his paw, hoping to break the awkward air.

"What made ya decide to leave, Tom?" asked Topsy. "I mean, it seems ya never hang out with us this long. What has it been, a week?"

"Yeah, you leave before the sun comes up, so what gives?" added Lightning.

Tom had no answer for them, not knowing himself as to why he stuck around for so long. Perhaps it was to see if he would find bliss without having Jerry around. Or he needed to clear his head, whatever the case he felt it would be time to head home soon.

"Who cares, he's with us now," said Butch. "I say this calls for a toast." The group raised their cups, watching Butch stand on a box. "A toast to Tom, for leavin' that no good mouse, for stickin' with us till the bitter end."

"To Tom!" said the others, hitting their cups together.

Tom lifted his and drank from it, not knowing what lay ahead. He wanted to go home, but felt torn, not wanting to leave his buddies after such a wonderful time. The gang was going over what to do next when a voice caught them off guard.

"Hi guys, mind if we join you?" said a fluffy beige cat.

"Toots!" said Lightning.

"And Toodles," added Butch.

He stood and went to the tall white female cat. She hugged him and the girls joined the guys, Toodles sitting by Tom, who gave her a nod.

"Thomas, good to see you again," said Toodles. "I've been asking Butch how you've been. I heard Jerry's gotten worse than usual, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Tom shook his head but was grateful for the kind offer.

"Well maybe we could talk, not here though," said Toodles. "Maybe away from the group?" Tom nodded and stood waited for her to join him. "Butch, Tom and I are going for a walk, we'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, and Tom don't try to steal my girl, I know ya can be a Casanova when it comes to the girls," joked Butch.

The pair walked away and Tom wondered why she wanted to speak with him alone. He had once tried to win her affection on numerous occasions, to witch Jerry would always ruin them. He never understood why Jerry would try to break them up, assuming Jerry just wanted to wreck his life.

"Tom, I know this must be hard, seeing me with Butch..." said Toodles to witch Tom only shrugged. "I hope you know it was never you, it's just you always seemed to be more interested in going after Jerry than dating me."

Tom almost choked on his tongue, never realizing how it looked to her or the others. Had he really showed more attention to Jerry than even his friends?

"Please don't be mad at me for saying it. It's just I wonder if this is truly what you want," said Toodles. "Do you miss Jerry?"

Tom stood for a moment and wasn't sure how to answer her.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan.

Back at the group, the cats went on as if nothing had changed. Butch glanced around and stood, breaking up the conversation and causing a silence to fall upon them.

"Look, guys, we need to address the elephant in the room... Tom is here with us, but for how long?" said Butch. "It's clear he's missing home."

"He seems to be having a good time, and by the looks of it, he don't intend on leaving anytime soon-" started Meathead.

"Oh Cat in the sky! Wake up ya fools! It's only a matter of time before he gets mouse sick and runs back home. He's a house cat and sooner or later he'll leave us." said Butch.

"Well, if having an owner makes him happy, I see no problem with him leaving," said Toots. "Why Toodles and I have owners who love and pamper us. Tom's a house cat, he can't help it."

"The point is, he has an attachment to that no good little mouse. He's the one we need to take care of," said Butch darkly. "With him out of the way, Tom will have no reason to go home. His owner won't miss him, I doubt she even noticed he's gone. Ya know how humans are, they don't care about us animals or anything for that matter."

"What are ya sayin'?" asked Topsy.

"What do ya think I've been sayin'! We need to kill the mouse," said Butch.

There was silence as no one knew what to say.

"But, the fighting is between them, not us," added Lightning. "I mean, unless Tom tells us- asks for our help, we really shouldn't intervene."

"Yeah, cat code bro. Don't kill the mouse in another cat's house," said Meathead.

"It also says help a fellow cat in need," said Butch. "Guys think about it, what cat catches a mouse and never eats 'em? What kinda cat cares for a mouse's well being? I'll tell ya, a crazy cat. Somethings just not right with him. We're the only ones who can save him from himself. What do ya say, will ya join me?"

The group slowly agreed, knowing Tom really wasn't like them. Toots seemed to be the only one who didn't like where the conversation went. She hoped that Toodles would come back so she could give Tom the heads up.

Tom and Toodles stood on a small bridge, looking down at the creek that ran under it. The moon and stars lit up the night with a white glow, only adding to the beautiful evening.

"So, you do miss Jerry?" asked Toodles with hesitation. He nodded and rested his chin on his paws. "I figured, I can see it in your eyes. There's a sparkle in them when you talk about Jerry... You hate it when other cats go near him, it's like if anyone's going to bug him or catch him, it's going to be you."

Tom turned to her and she gave him a wink.

Toodles:

"Nice smile, lovely eyes, you've got it going on in all the, right ways, Really nice, chivalrous, the kindest guy I've ever met, You said I set your soul on fire, I was someone you really admired, Yet you are a lire, you can't deny the truth,"

"You like mice, I rolled the dice and lost the bet, You like mice, I noticed the first moment we met, You like mice, no don't go see the vet, You like mice, oh, oh, oh mice,"

"Jealousy, protective, you hate it when Jerry is not around, Messy, confusing, I know you don't see it at all, How you two can't stand to be apart, how you can't follow your heart, If only you could see, what everyone else sees,"

"You like mice, I rolled the dice and lost the bet, You like mice, I noticed the first moment we met, You like mice, no don't go see the vet, You like mice, oh, oh, oh mice."

The two danced as she sang, Tom, lifting her and spinning her around and round. Through the park they went, Tom, realizing she was right and what he would have to do next.

The pair went back and there was an odd silence among the group. Tom glanced around and looked at Butch, who had a different air about him.

"Say, Toots, maybe ya and Toodles should head home," said Butch.

"What? Why we just got here?" said Toodles.

"Look, babe, the boys and I are gonna go do some stuff, ya know, guy stuff," said Butch. "I'll stop by tomorrow, I promise we'll hang out then."

"Okay, well I guess this is goodbye, Tom," said Toodles. She gave him a pat and went to hug and kiss Butch. "All right, maybe another time, ready Toots?"

Toots quietly stood and rushed off, brushing by Tom. He turned as they left and she gave him a look, a look that was full of fear and sorrow. He watched as they left, turning back to the group. Before he could say a word.

Bame!

A trash can lid smacked him in the face, sending him tumbling into a pile of trash. For a moment, Tom opened his eyes to see Butch's silhouette standing over him, holding the can lid. Unable to move, Tom's head fell back.

"By the milky way! What have you done, Butch!?" exclaimed Meathead.

"Are you with me or not!? We agreed it had to be done!" shouted Butch, slapping some sense into Meathead. "Now, tie him up, we can't have him follow-stop us from exterminating that little pest."

The three shared a worried glance but did as they were told.

"Don't worry Tom, we're only doing this because we care," said Topsy.

"You know he can't hear you," added Lightning.

"All right, let's go," said Butch.

The three left Tom and joined Butch, disappearing into the dead of night. After a few moments, Tom woke, finding his paws tied behind his back. He was propped against the wall and tried to move his feet, only to feel them bound as well. He wondered why Butch had hit him and why none of his friends were there. Whatever the case, he knew he had to get free of his restraints.

Meanwhile, in the still of the night, Jerry heard the woman working on something. After a while she went to bed, leaving her work on the table. Jerry walked out, wondering what she was up to. On the table was a picture of Tom printed on a missing poster. He stared at it, wishing to see the real cat instead of the picture. The light from the window dimmed as something darted by it. Jerry turned and saw there was nothing, assuming it was a bird.

He jumped down and went to his hole, only to walk into something hard. He rubbed his head and got up, feeling a piece of glass covering his home's entrance. He then saw a paw holding it, but it wasn't Tom.

"Oh, having some trouble?" asked Lightning. "I don't know if you remember me, but you gave our friend a lot of headaches and heartache."

Jerry stumbled back and felt someone standing behind him.

"Why don't you just try to outsmart us," added Topsy.

Topsy tried to catch Jerry in a cup, but Jerry ran away. He fled to the kitchen, thinking he could find a good place to hide. From the side, he felt a blow to his body that sent him rolling across the floor and into the wall. He leaned up and saw a black cat, standing over him with his claws out.

"Well, well, looks like three against one really works... Like I've been tellin' Tom, ya gotta break yer prey down," said Butch. "I can't wait to cut ya down."

Jerry gasped and saw the other two cats join the leader, chuckling as they surrounded him.

Tom seemed to be having no luck untying himself, unable to claw the ropes off, due to how they were tied.

"Tom!" cried a female.

Tom saw Toodles and Toots rush to his side, working to help him.

"What did I tell you," said Toots.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," apologized Toodles. "Are you hurt Tom?"

He shook his head and rubbed his free writs, thankful for their help.

"I'm afraid that's not all, we have to get you home before it's too late," said Toots. Tom gave her a curious gaze. "They didn't say anything to you about why they were doing this?" He shook his head. "Oh my, well they're planning on killing the mous- I mean Jerry."

Tom gasped and stood, knowing they had to get home and in a hurry.

"There's no way we can catch up to them, they've had plenty of time ahead of us," said Toodles sadly.

Tom took her paw and the three went to an auto shop, where several cars sat.

"Oh, Tom we can't, this is wrong," said Toots with worry.

Tom paid her no attention and broke the glass to unlock the car door. He adjusted the seat and went to start the engine, hotwiring it with ease. Toodles and Toots sat on the passenger side as the car vroomed to life. Tom sat back and shifted the car into gear, hitting the peddle to the metal. With a squeal of rubber, the car swerved on the road and headed home.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth.

Topsy and Lightning were tossing Jerry back and forth between them like a football, taking pleasure in humiliating the most who caused Tom so much trouble.

"Pass him here!" said Topsy reaching out to catch Jerry.

Lightning laughed and threw Jerry to Topsy, who chuckled and threw him back. All the while Butch stood to the side with a grin on his face.

"All right boys, I think he's had enough," said Butch. "Let's put him out of his misery."

He caught Jerry and wanted to see if the mouse learned his lesson.

"Not so tough without yer bulldog, or tricks, eh?" said Butch. "Ya thought you could live a guilt-free life, where there'd be no consequences or payback. Well here to tell you, you're wrong and now it's yer time to suffer."

Jerry was held up by his tale, bruised and beaten up. With black and blue eyes, he weakly looked up, seeing Butch frown at him.

"Any last words mouse?" asked Butch.

Jerry:

"He left without saying goodbye, I never saw it coming, I assumed he return by morning, that's usually what he does, It's only been a week, but it felt longer, I've had no hunger, I could barely go on,"

"If you see him tell him I'm so sorry, No words could make up for what I've done, For the pain I caused him, and all the tricks, all the lies, If you see him after I'm long gone, Tell him this, That my heart belongs to him, my Thomas."

"I'm not the only one, Spike, Tike, they miss him too, How could Tom never knew, that he affected so many, The women even cried, thinking he might have died, As for me I've guilt, for how I made him feel,"

"If you see him tell him I'm so sorry, No words could make up for what I've done, For the pain I caused him, and all the tricks, all the lies, If you see him after I'm long gone, Tell him this, That my heart belongs to him, my Thomas,"

"The end is so near, yet he is not here, To fight or protect me, guess I can't say goodbye.."

"Yer as insane as he is... Ya actually believe he cares about ya, you a mere rodent, a nuisance." spat Butch. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

He raised his paw and was ready to strike. Jerry shut his eyes, ready to die. Before Butch could even move, a paw stopped him. Butch turned to find Tom standing and glaring at him.

"Don't try to stop me, this is for yer own good," said Butch.

"Butch, don't do this?" begged Toodles. "Please, put him down."

"Toodles?" exclaimed Butch. "I'm sorry, but I have to... The mouse has him under a spell, we have to free him from this demon."

Tom drug Butch around and sent him into the closest wall he could, hissing in his face. The group stood back, knowing the pair needed to fight it out.

"Ya'd really kill me to protect that filth? Turn against me, yer brother?" asked Butch. "If ya do this, we're done and you'll be in more danger than ya could even imagine... Not from me, but from someone else... It's yer choice."

Tom took Jerry in one paw and threw Butch to the floor. Holding the mouse close, it was clear who he chose. Butch stood and gave Tom a look of disgust, spitting on him as he left.

"Come on, there is nothin' more we can do," said Butch.

"Butch, is it true? Will we be in danger if we side with Tom," asked Topsy.

"Yes, and I don't want to risk my neck, the guy I'm talking 'bout is, well, Tom will find out soon enough," said Butch.

Tom watched as one by one they left, giving him a sorrowful nod or smile. The last to leave was Toodles.

"Good luck Tom," said Toodles.

Once they were gone, Tom looked down at Jerry, who curled up in his paw.

Tom:

"If you're wondering why I've returned here, My heart was telling me it's one true home, Was with a small mouse, the one who I've been chasing my whole life, By the way, Jer, I was wonder if you'd be my mate, If you would, be my Jerry, I'd be your Thomas, I'd be all yours."

Jerry gazed up into Tom's glassy eyes, happy to see the feline.

"I-I L-lo-" started Jerry until he passed out.

"Jerry, don't leave me," whispered Tom.

That night Tom lay in his bed, watching Jerry sleep. He had Jerry tucked close to him, hoping the mouse wouldn't die.

Out on a tree limb, a yellow cat watched them through the window. With a frown he left, going off to tell his boss of what he saw.


	5. A New Beginning

Chapter 5: A new beginning.

Jerry opened his eyes and felt warm, hearing a heartbeat. He sat up and was laying on Tom's chest. He sat back and wondered how long he'd been out. When he saw Tom open his eyes, he froze.

Tom sat up and Jerry slid down his chest to his lap, seeming dazed. Tom picked him up and set him on the bed, leaving to get him some food. He returned and gave Jerry a chunk of cheese, hoping the mouse would see he wanted to help.

Jerry slowly reached out to take the cheese, not sure if this wasn't one of Tom's tricks. Taking the cheese, he remembered everything, Tom leaving, Butch and the gang trying to kill him. With wide eyes he stared up at Tom, seeing his green eyes full of trust and love.

"Tom," said Jerry.

"Jerry," added Tom with a grin.

"You came back," said Jerry.

"I came home," said Tom.

Jerry threw the cheese aside and hugged Tom, tears running down his face. He was so scared, so worried about the cat's well being that he wanted to hold him close and never let him go. Tom was moved as well hugging the mouse tightly.

Jerry:

"Our future is uncertain, the road ahead is long,"

Tom:

"I'm not worried, as long as you stick by my side,"

Both:

"We'll let our families know, that our union's here to stay, No matter what they say, I want it this way, I want you by my side, along this crazy ride, Through the curves and loop de loops, A cat and mouse duo we will stay,"

"I grew up hating you, never knew it could change, How life could rearrange, this enemy thing we had, I'm glad it's put to bed, for my head hurts, We'll walk paw in paw, for we want it this way, I want you by my side, along this crazy ride, Through the curves and loop de loops, A cat and mouse duo we will stay,"

"No one has to approve, or we'll get up and move, Can't we just be happy, A cat and mouse duo we will stay."

The pair couldn't have been happier, spending even more time together. They went out and shared to the news with Spike, who was just happy the pair stopped fighting.

"I'm not surprised, I always knew the two of ya had a thing goin' on between ya," laughed Spike. "At least when I let Tom watch Tike, I know ye'll be around to keep an eye on him, Jerry."

Tom rolled his eyes, while Jerry only smiled. Tyke went over and licked Jerry, then nuzzled Tom.

"Even my boy is happy for ya," said Spike. "The real question is how will yer family react to the two of ya?"

Tom and Jerry never really thought about their families ye, as they were talking their relationship slow and steady. They knew if they were to remain a couple they would have to face their families, but for now, they put it off.

"Well, if ya two decide to get hitched I better be someone's best male," said Spike.

The two nodded, knowing if they were to get married they'd invite several they knew. However, the two still fought here and there. Only after a fight one or the other would apologize for it and they'd make up with a hug.

One day, Tom decided to get Jerry a gift, as it was their three month anniversary. The fact they stayed together moth was a miracle, but three, that was just amazing. Tom walked down the street when he felt he was being watched and or followed. He turned and before he could react, several paws grabbed him from the side and drug him into an alley.

Tom swung a fist to get whoever had him to let go, seeing there were three of them. They brown/dark brown male cats, who had yellow-green eyes. Tom wasn't one to back down, even when he was outnumbered. Before he could go forward, a bag was placed over his head he was knocked out.

When he awoke he was tied to a chair. He tried to move the chair and when he did so, it toppled over, leaving him face first on the ground. He saw he was left in an old barn, the wood was old and weathered, and rays of light shown through holes in the roof.

"Oh my, what happened here," said a cool calm voice. "Dear me, Tin, Pan and Allery were rather rough on you, so sorry."

Tom saw a well-dressed cat, who had a collective and pompous air about him. Tom wasn't one to judge. but he could tell this cat was from a wealthy family, which made him wonder why he was brought to him.

"I know you have many questions, and I would be glad to answer them all, Thomas." said the cat. Tom's eyes widened as he never met the cat before, yet he seemed to know him. "Yes, I know your name, where you live and who you live with. A woman, her pet bulldog Spike and his son Tike... Oh and I believe there is a mouse, Jerry?"

Tom frowned not liking how much he knew, thinking this was the guy Butch had warned him about.

Tin, Pan, and Alley came in, setting the chair back up and getting one for their boss. Tom watched as the triplets moved as one, in very creepy fashion.

"Thomas, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt those you care for, but I am here to warn you. You seem close with the mouse, something that is viewed as bad... Think about it, throughout history mice have feared cats, cats have chased mice. If you upset the balance of life, you could very well throw us into chaos, anarchy, are you ready to ruin that?" asked the cat smoothly. "If you continue this, I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to intervene, and I doubt you want that."

Tom sat and knew what he was saying, knew his feelings for Jerry could cost them all their lives. He'd heard of the cat organization, the ones who made sure felines behaved as he saw fit. It was a group that went back ages ago, a group that would do whatever it took to keep things in order.

"You don't say much, but your actions speak for you, and unless you want to end up with some cement shoes, I suggest you take your place as the hunter predator you are." said the cat. "Watch your back, and do be careful."

Tom sat up, but again was wacked on the head, finding himself in the alley. he stood and spun about, wondering how long he'd been out. He walked back home, dazed, frightened and uncertain.


	6. What Lies Ahead?

Chapter 6: What Lies Ahead?

Jerry sat reading a book when he heard the door open. He wondered where Tom had been and went out to greet his boyfriend. Tom walked in and looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Jerry placed a paw on him, startling Tom. Seeing the cat look down Jerry saw something had happened, something that shook Tom to his very core.

Tom told Jerry of the three cats and their boss, who gave him an earful. Jerry knew where the group was coming from, knowing a similar group of mice. However, when Jerry went and told them he wanted to befriend Tom, they thought it was a step in the right direction and let him do as he pleased. Yet, there were some animal groups that felt changing would bring a downfall to the natural order, and the cat group seemed to be one of them.

Jerry paced back and forth while Tom sat on his bed, rubbing his chin in thought. Jerry snapped his fingers and wanted Tom to lean down so he could whisper a plan in his ear. Tom arched over and Jerry held a paw up, telling Tom of his plan. The two smirked at each other and rubbed their paws together.

Tom and Jerry left the house and went out to find the cat group, taking weapons with them. Tom had a bat, while Jerry carried a hammer. The two searched till the sunset across the horizon when they stopped to rest.

Jerry sighed and noticed eyes glowing in the dark behind some shrubs. He gestured for Tom, and the pair went to see who was watching them. Out from the brush came the trio of cats.

"Well looks who's back, come to turn yerself in mouse," said Tin.

"I think they came to stop us," chuckled Pan.

"Who cares why their here, let's mess them up," said Alley.

He jumped forward and grabbed Tom by the throat. Jerry quickly slammed the hammer to Alley's foot, making him holler out in pain, releasing Tom. Tom brought the bat around and sent Alley to the ground. Tin and Pan growled at what the pair did to their brother.

"Now you two are gonna get it," said Tin.

The four chared and Tom attacked Tin, knocking him to the ground, tussling in the grass. Pan tried to step on Jerry, who leaped back and forth, knocking him on the knee.

"Ouch! You rat!" screamed Pan.

Tom threw punch after punch, fighting against though who wanted to take Jerry from him. Tin dug his claws along Tom's side, throwing him off. Before Tom could come at him again he pulled a taser gun and stood. Tom threw a punch and felt a pock to his chest, then came the zap of the gun. Tom fell to the ground, leaving Jerry to fend for himself. Tin pulled a knife and was going to kill Tom, but a hit to his foot caused him to drop the knife.

"If it isn't you again," said Tin. "Disgusting, a cat liking a mouse. You make me sick."

Jerry frowned and threw the hammer at Tin's head, wanting to strike him down. Tin went low and grabbed Jerry in his paw, squeezing him tight.

"I could kill you, but where would the fun in that be... No, I'm going to take you and him back to our boss, let him decide your fate," said Tin.

Jerry tried to stay awake but passed out. He hoped he and Tom would have been able to take down the three and tell their boss to leave them be. Yet the boss was aware of their plan and turned the tables on them, leading them into a trap. Jerry woke in a bird cage that had a lock on its door. He looked across the room and saw Tom bound.

"Tom!" yelled Jerry.

Tom glanced up and seemed to get his act together, shaking his head a few times. He tried to move and looked find chains instead of the usual rope tying his writs together.

"Well, crap," said Tom.

Jerry shook the cage and tried to bend the thick wires, finding they were too strong.

"I warned you about the mouse," said the boss's voice.

He walked over to the pair and looked from Jerry to Tom.

"They said you weren't the brightest cat, but I thought it was only a rumor... But judging by what you did, yer really are as dumb as they say." said the boss.

Tin, Pan, and Alley chuckled, walking over to the birdcage with sticks in their paws. They leaned on it, adding to Jerry's fear. They pocked him and Jerry shrank down, trying to keep the pointed objects from hitting his eyes.

"Leave him be you, jerks!" yelled Tom.

"Oh, so you do speak, and here I thought you were mute," said the boss. "Listen, Thomas, it doesn't have to be this way, you have the power to stop all of this."

"How?" wondered Tom. "Without having to hurt Jerry, or my family and friends?"

"That's a tough one, let's see... Well, you could leave your home and join us, you're a tough fellow, compared to most cat's I'd even say you were superhuman. You have been smashed, beaten, even killed a few times... Yet you always come back, always heal as good as new." said the boss. "I wonder.."

The boss pulled a knife and drove it into Tom's gut, making him gasp with surprise. Jerry covered his eyes, unable to watch his cat die.

"Boss! What have you done, I thought we wanted him alive," said Tin with shock.

"I do, but I wanted to see for myself if what they said was true." said the boss.

"If what was true?" asked Pan.

"Thomas's father was a cat who escaped from a lab before he met Thomas's mother. They say he was tough, a car couldn't kill him, not even a bullet to the head. Like father like son, eh Thomas." said the boss.

Tom, to everyone's surprise, sat up and the wound was only a cut. He breathed and stared with wide eyes, never realizing himself what all he could withstand. However, it did explain how he could never die in his Jerry's violent fights.

"You see, we could use him on our team." said the boss. "What do you say, Thomas, join us and the mouse lives... If not, I'll have him killed."

"It was bad enough you threated my life, but it's another when you threaten Jerry's." hissed Tom.

"Am I too assume that is a yes you'll join me?" questioned the boss. With no answer from Tom, the boss snapped his fingers.

Pan and Alley picked up the cage and Tim opened a trap door that had a tub of water under it. Jerry clung to the wire as it was placed over the water.

"I think he could use a bath," said the boss.

The cage was lowered and Jerry kept his head above as long as possible.

"No! Don't please!" yelled Tom.

The boss smiled and waited a while longer, wanting to get his point across. Tom screamed as Jerry was held under for a few more seconds that felt more like hours.

"So, you'll help us?" asked the boss. Tom nodded with fear filled eyes. "Good, all right boys, I think he understands."

The cage was brought up and Jerry coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. The three laughed and shook the cage before roughly dropping it. Tom gritted his teeth as the boss grinned, happy he got his way.

"We'll leave you here to think it over," said the boss. "Sleep well, Thomas."

After they left, Tom watched as Jerry sat up. Jerry gave him a weak smiled, pulling up the keys.

"How?" gasped Tom.

"When they carried me back, I got them," said Jerry.

He unlocked his and went to Tom, wanting to leave before morning.

"Wait," said Tom.

"Why?" wondered Jerry.

Tom gave him a mischievous smile, wanting to get back at them. Jerry understood and was willing to wait.

The next day the boss and his pals came back, thinking Tom would join them.

"Good morning Thomas, ready to come with us?" asked the boss. Tom frowned and turned away. "Oh don't be like that, you'll love being a member of our group."

As the boss spoke, Jerry slipped the keys back to Pan.

"All right, Pan you bring the cage. Tin, Alley, pick him up." ordered the boss.

Tom was forced to his feet and walked with the two. The boss followed them out and gestured for Pan to take care of Jerry. With them out of sigh, Pan opened the trap do and threw the cage in, snickering as he thought Jerry was drowned. He walked a few steps but felt something grab his tail. Before he could call for help, he was pulled into the water, and Jerry quickly shut the lid, going after the rest of the group.

As they walked Tom looked from Tin to Alley, waiting for the right moment. In a quick move, he headbutted Alley to the wall, knocking him out. He turned to Tin who grabbed him and tried to restain him, only to be sent to the other wall. With them out cold, Tom glared at the boss, who backed up slowly.

"But how? You traitor" growled the boss.

With a clang, the chains dropped and Tom cracked his fists, showing he didn't need them to take down the others. the boss tried to flee but tripped. He looked up and saw Jerry standing right in his face.

"I won't stop, the only way you never hear from me is to kill me," hissed the boss.

Tom and Jerry shared a glance and knew what they had to do.


	7. Peace Love & All That Good Stuff

Chapter 7: Peace, Love And All That Good Stuff.

A few months had passed and with the danger out of their lives, Tom and Jerry decided to take the next step in their partnership. Yes, they planned to get married the following spring.

Tom wrote to his cousin George, inviting him along with his old friends. Knowing no harm could come upon them, Lightning, Topsy, Toots, Meathead, Toodles, and Butch agreed to attend the service.

Jerry invited his look-alike cousin, Muscles, his sister and nephew Nibbles. He had Spike be his best male, and Tike would help Nibbles with the rings. It was a beautiful day, the trees and flowers were out in bloom. Jerry stood with Tom as the guests filed into the backyard.

"Well all I gotta say is, ya better be take good care of my little cousin, pussycat," said Muscles in his gruff voice.

Tom gave him a nod, still somewhat afraid of the tiny yet tough mouse. Jerry smiled and greeted some of his other friends.

"Oh boy, now I'm going to have to Uncles instead of one. I can't wait, We're going to have lots of fun together," chirped Nibbles.

Jerry patted him on the head and Tom only sighed, knowing the little mouse could be quite the handful.

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so happy things worked out," said Toodles. She hugged him and when she stood back Tom saw she was pregnant. "Oh this, yes well what can I say, Butch and I are finally going to be parents."

"Hi ya, Tom," said Butch.

Tom hadn't seen Butch since the fight but wanted to put the past behind them. He hugged Butch and slowly Butch hugged back, embracing his old friend.

"That's what I like about ya Tom, yer such a good guy," said Butch.

As the cats left Tom turned to Jerry, unable to contain his joy. Before the pair could hold paws, a 'duck voice' rang out.

"Mama!" said a yellow duck, Quackers. He rushed up and hugged Tom, who embraced him back. "Now I'm going to have a daddy."

Jerry laughed as he found it funny how the duck referred to Tom as a mother, when it was clear he was a tomcat. After everyone found their seats, Tom and Jerry stood paw and paw, waiting patiently as Jerry's Uncle Pecos was going to unite them.

"And now, the couple with to sing their vows to one another," said Uncle Pecos.

Tom:

"With our friends and family here, to witness such an occasion, We've seen the worst, the best of each other, and I wouldn't change one thing about you,"

"I'll take you through sickness and health, For rich or for poor, or even poorer, I'll always be faithful, till death do us, I love you, I do,"

Jerry:

"We may have hurt each other, Yet we'd fight a third party together, I always knew, you'd be there for me, and I with you, so take my paw,"

"I'll take you through sickness and health, For rich or for poor, or even poorer, I'll always be faithful, till death do us, I love you, I do,"

Both:

"No storm, or any harm, will ever come between us, I'll take you through sickness and health, For rich or for poor, or even poorer, I'll always be faithful, till death do us, I love you, I do."

"Very good, I now pronounce you cat and mouse, you may now kiss each other," said Uncle Pecos.

Tom picked Jerry up and the two shared a kiss. The group cheered and clapped for the pair happy to see United. The two shared a smile and turned to their family and friends, bowing to them. After the ceremony, there was food and music and everyone chatted, getting to know one another. Tom and Jerry stood watching as all their friends, who were different animals all came together for the sake of love.

"What?" asked Tom.

"Nothing, it's just if animals can come together like this, why can't humans?" wondered Jerry.

"Who knows, but love can save the world, someday," said Tom. "So mate, what do you say we dance, my favorite song is playing."

Jerry laughed and the two went out, joining in on the fun. Tom held Jerry and the two stared into each other's eyes, knowing they would always be together.

The End.


End file.
